Bisons & Badgermoles
by sTitchEd016
Summary: A collection of Taang drabbles, oneshots, & some potential stories.
1. TORPE

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender 

Setting: Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom at sunset.

Ages: as is

* * *

TORPE

* * *

"Okei…so if we take this route…and…pass through here…" Sokka held up their map, and started making squiggles with his ink pen. "There! With this foolproof plan! We'll get to Omashu before sun-rise!" Sokka smiled at his own –uhhmmm…brilliance.

"Sure…captain Sokka" Katara said starring at their graffiti-like map, that looked hardly understandable. As she gathered all their supplies, the waterbender looked around for any sign of Aang.

"Hey. Where's Aang? We're leaving soon."

"I'll get him." Toph said, spitting out her wheat grass, looking bored. "He's probably catching butterflies or something" The Blind Bandit did a funny impression of Aang trying to catch butterflies, and Sokka laughed clutching his stomach (his normal mannerisms…hehehe…)

Not far from camp, Aang was up in a branch, busy with something. He was sitting, crossed legged, with Momo on his shoulders.

"Done." Aang sighed, and placed a knife back in his bag, and smiled at his creation. "You like it Momo?"

Momo scurried on top of the Avatar's head and squeaked. Aang giggled, petting the lemur.

"I like it too."

"TWINKLE TOES!"

Aang heard his teacher's fierce voice, and quickly made an air scooter, landing himself in front of Toph.

"C'mon! Its time to go!" Toph said sharply, as they started walking. "What were you doing up there anyway?"

"Uhhmmm…Nothing…" Aang looked back at the tree and smiled at himself.

"Humph…bet you were chasing butterflies…"

As the sun slowly set on the mountains, Aang steered Appa, while Sokka, Toph, and Katara rested on the flying bison's saddle. The airbender, looked up at the orange-pink sky, and turned to look at Toph.

"What're YOU looking at, Twinkle Toes?!" Toph snapped, annoyed.

Aang just smiled sweetly at her and went back to driving. A blush formed his cheeks, while looking up at the sky.

"You're weird" Toph said and closed her eyes for a nap.

* * *

Back at the old tree, an old man climbed up its branches trying to grab a few nuts.

"Uncle! Get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Thank you for the concern nephew, but these nut would be very delectable with tea!" The old man grinned while holding up a few nuts in his hand. His nephew on the other hand, frowned and went back to their camp.

The tea-lover rested on a trunk and started counting his treasures (the nuts). From his back, he felt an itchy sensation, feeling odd splinters from the tree's rough surface.

"Hello? What's this?" the old man turned around and found a carving. It had two names that were written inside a heart-shape.

_Aang _

_Loves_

_Toph_

* * *

StitchEd106: Got inspired after watching the sunset from our roof…Anyway, Aang's carving is written in Chinese and "_torpe"_ is actually a Filipino expression for a man who can't express his true feelings to the girl, he likes. Thought I'd put a little heritage...(smileys) 


	2. FUTURE HUSBAND

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender.

* * *

FUTURE HUSBAND

* * *

"Lady Toph. Lady Toph" I felt my chambermaid bend over and shake my shoulder. I then took my pillow and stuffed my head under it, trying to forget I was still in the Bei Fong estate and off to dreamland. 

"Uhhhh!!!" I groaned. "5 more minutes..."

"Lady Toph. Your father and mother request that you join them for breakfast."

"Tell them, I"ll be down…" I waved my hand groggily, my eyes still wanting to be closed.

"I shall tell them, that you will be joining them shortly." She then bowed and walked out of the room.

"Yeah…you do that…" My muffled voice sounded funny.

DINNING ROOM

If you're wondering…I'm back home, at Gaoling. It seemed like only yesterday, the gang and I was kicking Fire Nation butt. With the war finally over, I was back here, in what my parents called civilization…well at least for a little while…and its back on Appa's back! Traveling the world!

"Morning" I said, dragging my dress.

"Good morning, Toph" Dad replied, I felt is facial muscles form a smile.

"Toph, you look beautiful!" My mom said excitedly. "You finally wore, the dress I bought for you!"

If being beautiful means, wearing these itchy, frilly, girly, clothes, then I'd rather be a platypus-bear! I walked over to my usual seat, and felt one servant pull out my chair. Here we go again! I rolled my eyes, and took my place and earthbended my seat back. I felt the servant's heart pound from shock. I smirked and started eating my breakfast.

"Toph, your mother and I are glad that you have finally come home," Dad said, after clearing his throat.

"Yes, Toph. It has been a long time" Mom added.

"A long time indeed" Dad's tone sounded serious, I looked up from my plate, a little confused. That tone meant something…

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Toph, it has come to our attention that you will be turning 16 this coming spring"

This was bad. I frowned and started to stir my rice around.

"It is the proper age for marriage, my dear Toph" Mom commented.

"Proper age. Yes!" Dad sounded enthusiastic. "Finally! An heir to the Bei Fong name!"

I felt my mother smile, and my father straighten up. It was proper, as those know-it-alls say that people of high society never slouch. Man! Dad sure got the hang of it!

"Toph, you need a husband! Someone who is well bred, of high status, of honorable family title!"

Not too long, mom and dad started a list of potential suitors and their requirements as my husbands. Great…

"How about Cheng from the Yam Soon Han?!"

"Yes! Yes! Or Lee from the Pang family"

"Our daughter has to marry a young man of intelligence, etiquette, confidence!"

After my parents ran out of rich, spoiled, teenaged boys to mention they finally looked at me with intent.

"What do you think Toph?" Dad asked.

"Hhhhmmm…intelligent? Man of etiquette? Confident?" I rubbed my chin, and thought of something very funny and laughed. "Do dimwitted, twinkled toed, airbending, sissies count?'

Both my parents looked at each other, while I laughed my guts out.

* * *

sTitchEd016: Implied Taang…Hehehe…Well…since its Toph's POV, I cant actually make her describe her itchy, frilly, girly dress, since she's blind. Just imagine her fancy robes back in the "Blind Bandit", only bigger since she's already 15 in this one. Notice the use of the name Pang and Yam Soon Han...sound familiar? 


	3. BIG BROTHERS

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender…

* * *

BIG BROTHERS

* * *

After a day of bending lessons, the Gaang sat around the campfire for dinner. The whole day, really tired Aang. At the rise of dawn, it was breakfast, then Waterbending with Katara, at noon was Firebending lessons with Iroh (Zuko was his assistant) and Earthbending lessons throughout the afternoon.

Aang sat between Sokka and Zuko, while Katara and Toph sat in the opposite side. Iroh sat near the bon fire, handing out bowls of juk. While Zuko ate his share, Katara looked at it strangely, and Sokka poked it, feeling around for any sign of meat. Toph on the other hand, rubbed the pasty delicacy between her fingers, and Aang? He ate it all in one gulp!

"I'm done! I'm off to bed!" Toph announced.

After giving her bowl to Iroh, she then walked over to her spot and lied down in a thud, with her arms over her head. After feeling comfortable, she gave a kick on the ground, forming her rock tent. Aang's eyes followed Toph, and Zuko noticed this, while chewing his food.

"I think I shall do the same…" Iroh said, yawning.

"Come, let me. Its my turn to wash…" Katara said nicely, smiling at Aang's teacher kindly.

"Thanks sis! You're such a great help around here!" Sokka shouted, handing Katara his bowl.

"Sure no problem…" Katara grumbled.

Sokka then leaned back on his log, while taking out meat pieces from his teeth. Aang on the other hand, was busy looking at Toph with a goofy smile.

Seeing this, both boys looked at the blushing Avatar with one eyebrow raised and rubbed their chins in unison.

'Isn't, he suppose to be a kid?' Zuko thought.

'Isn't he suppose to be a monk?' Sokka thought

Soon a thought bubble formed in between them, with a blurry heart-filled picture of Toph in her sleeping position, and a shirtless Aang on top of her, pinning the girl's arms to the ground.

'Ack!' both boys thought, and looked at each other, and nodded in unison.

They then slapped Aang at the back of his head!

"OOOWWWW!!!! What was that for?!" Aang shouted, massaging the back of his head.

"There was a mosquito on your head." The boys said plainly, crossing their arms.

* * *

sTitchEd016: If Iroh and Zuko were to teach Aang Firebending, I always saw Iroh as the Prof., while Zuko was an intern. I also see those 2 boys having at least something in common…hehehe…having perverted minds, and steamy imaginations.(smileys) 


	4. SOKKA'S CONTEST

Disclaimer: what i just typed in the past few chaps...

* * *

SOKKA'S CONTEST

* * *

"YOU ENTERED THE CONTEST??!!!" Aang was shocked!

"NO I DID'NT TWINKLE TOES!!! SOMEONE MUST'VE SIGNED ME IN!!!"Toph answered back, crossing her arms firmly. "AND WHY DO YOU CARE?!"

"WELL!!! Uhhmmm…" Aang blushed, and fiddled with his fingers. The airbender the raised a finger to say something, but no words came. He looked like a funny statue.

"Well?"

"UUUHHH!!!!" Aang threw his arms in the air, and stormed out of the room.

Toph was telling the truth, she didn't enter herself in Sokka's Whowantstobemybride Contest. She suspected Bumi, had something to do with this. He seemed to know everything (aside from her) that went on with the Gaang. But just as Aang was out of the door, she smiled at her self and jumped, punching the air.

"YYYEEEEAAAHHHHH!!!HHHOOOOO!!!CANT BELIEVE I'M IN!!!YYAAHHHOOO!!!"

Toph shouted, jumping on her bed, giving out another air punch. After her victory jumps and screaming-her-lung-outs from joy. The giddy earthbender lied on her bed, breathing in deeply, while hugging her pillow, imagining it was Sokka.

From the other side of the door, King Bumi waved at Aang in a goofy grin, as the angry Avatar said hi to his friend and went on his way. As Aang walked down the hallway, Bumi grinned mischievously and laughed (the one where he snorts a lot)

"This should be interesting…Hehehe…"

* * *

sTitchEd016: King Bumi…is funny…I mean…freaky-funny…(shivers) This one's kinda Tokka, kinda Taang, a preview to a story i'm trying to start my lazy butt on! 


	5. STOLEN

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA (oh! My love 4 abbreviations!)

* * *

STOLEN

* * *

_**-Airbender-**_

_I've had this crush on this girl, for a while now. We're very good friends, and we travel all around the world together. On one of our visits to the Fire Lord and the Fire Lady, she fell asleep right beside me. Her head rested on my shoulder as I drove Appa. Feeling nervous and gutsy at the same time, I went for it and kissed her. She woke up shocked and demanded an explanation. I just grinned at her and said, " Sorry, Toph. I always wanted to do that…Hehehe…"_

**-_Earthbender-_**

_It's been days since I felt glorious earth between my toes! Twinkle Toes has been flying in the sky towards the Fire Nation, and it's been one joyride, being on sightless air! Feeling the great weight on my eyelids, I closed my eyes for a few minutes…just…a…few…mi…._

_I felt something get closer to my face, and felt a pressure on my lips…_

"_Twinkle Toes! What the heck! Do you think you're doing!" I looked at him shocked and angry! Grabbing his collar, ready to beat the crap out of him! _

sTitchEd016: I got this idea, after we had a all nighter video shooting at my house for a Filipino Literature project. This one-shot was formulating in my head, while i was holding the camera. i spaced out a couple of times...


	6. TOPH'S LETTER

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA 

Okei so this one's like Chappie 1: Torpe, only that it's the other way around! Toph and Aang are both 12, implied Tokka.

* * *

TOPH'S LETTER

* * *

The Gaang had found a small, farm village in the Western Earth Kingdom, where they settled for the night. After dodging a band of Fire Nation bounty hunters, they were lucky enough to find a simple family who was kind enough to let them stay. Shin, the family's breadwinner offered their barn for the bald monk, and his friends 

For quiet some time now, Iroh had been teaching Toph how to read and write. Feeling a grandfather-granddaughter thing going on, he decided that it was best for the young Earthbender to learn such skills. Though, stubborn at first, thinking it was just out of pity that Iroh (or Mushi, as being incognito) extended his help, Toph eventually agreed. The two sat in the middle of the barn, with an open scroll with some ink and a brush. Iroh began his lesson.

"You're improving well," the teacher commented, smoothing out his beard.

"Thank you, Sifu Mushi" Toph replied. Iroh then took the paper and wrote something for her to read and copy.

With her other senses heightened, Toph' sense of touch was taken to an advantage. The old general taught her how to read by feeling out the character on the paper's surface, and memorizing them so that they could form real ideas. Reading was easy, but writing was the hard part, it took some time for her to make out the characters correctly. They often looked like small figured-animals. Toph felt frustrated when Iroh, said that her full name looked like three turtle-ducks. But now, she could actually write several characters, looking quiet understandable.

_Toph Bei Fong _was written on the paper

"Very good" Iroh smiled at the young girl, as she smiled back." Now, I believe its time for tea, will you join me?"

"Yup, go on without me, I'll catch up later"

Iroh left the barn and proceeded to the family's house to make his famous lychee-ginseng tea for them. Toph on the other hand sat on the hay-laden floor, smiling at her self.

'Finally! I can read and write!' she thought. Toph then had an idea and quickly took a scroll and a brush and began writing. After she was done she felt out the letters and kissed the paper, feeling very happy. She then rolled it up, and went out to join Iroh for tea.

Outside, she passed Aang, who was sitting on Appa playing around with a butterfly. Seeing the Blind Bandit, he enthusiastically sat up, and beamed a smile at her.

"Hi Toph! Done with your lessons?"

"Yeah." Toph replied plainly, and went on her way.

Feeling curious, Aang went down to see how well his _crush_ was doing. The Avatar, tiptoed into the barn, and saw the scroll Toph had just written a while ago. He unrolled it, and his heart sank as he read what was written. He felt heartbroken, and bowed his head in sadness. Standing there, Momo quickly flew in and landed on Aang's shoulder. He then squeaked and gave Aang's cheek a small pat.

"Hey, Momo" Aang returned the gesture, and looked at the flying lemur, sadly. His frown suddenly turned into a smile as he remembered Toph. Momo always sat on the girl's shoulder, it kept her company, and it made her happy.

"I've got an idea, Momo"

After tea, Toph decided to go back and continue writing. She frowned, as she felt that something was out of place. She noticed the vibrations of scattered paper, and her scroll hidden on a pile of hay. Toph quickly ran to it, and hugged her precious writing, she then unrolled it and looked shock! She felt herself boiling inside. Her cheeks started to turn red with anger…and…

"TWINKLE TOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Toph_

_Loves_

_**Twinkle Toes

* * *

**_

StiTchEd106: sorrY for the confusion...been rusty lately. Toph wrote _Toph loves Sokka_...and...Aang well...he's jealous.(hence the BOLD)T.Y.s for the reviews, it helped me point out my chapie's flaw! Stuff like these are greatly appreciated!


	7. HEADBAND

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

HEADBAND

* * *

Reaching a small garden on top of a hill, Aang led Toph to a stone bench that was planted under a huge Cherry Tree. The garden provided a perfect view of Bah Sing Se, the night's darkness shone only the moon and the city's bright lights. Colorful lanterns of all shapes and sizes looked like dazzling fuzzy balls.

Aang smiled, as he looked at the breathe-taking view. He then sat next to the blind earhbender, and shyly scooted closer. He looked at Toph, and saw her usual expressionless face, her sea-foam eyes looking straight ahead.

'Was I boring her?' Aang thought. This troubled the Avatar, and hurriedly looked for a good icebreaker.

"Uhhhmmm…The city's lights look pretty tonight, don't you think?" He fidgeted with his fingers a bit, hiding his blush.

"Yeah, they sure are…" Toph frowned, her reply lined with sarcasm.

Aang's smile disappeared and bent his head. He forgot, Toph couldn't see the lights. She can't see how beautiful they looked.

"I'm sorry, Toph."

"Mmm…forget about it." The Blind Bandit, shrugged off the situation, and stood up. "It's getting cold Twinkle Toes. Let's go"

Toph hugged herself tightly, trying hard to keep all her warmth in. As a gust of wind passed by her, the earthbender shivered. Aang quickly ran towards.

"Toph are you okei?" Aang asked, concern on his face.

"You tell me!" Toph shivered again, wishing she had brought the shawl Katara gave her.

It was a long way to the inn, and Aang wished, he could help. Suddenly an idea struck the airbender.

"I know a way to keep you warm!" Aang said, eyes beaming.

"Touch me! And I'll break your arm off!" Toph demanded, facing her back towards him.

She remembered one love story Katara told her, on one of their late-night chats, about some sick romantic moments when guys would bring girls in a warm embrace, and…blah…blah…blah…

"NO! NO! I'm not talking about that!" Aang's face turned a bright shade of red, and shaking his hands in defense. "Take your headband off"

"What?"

"Take off your headband and let you hair down."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well, your hair's long enough and it would make a good blanket."

Toph frowned at Aang, and sighed thinking there was no other choice. She then took out some of her hairpins and started taking out her headband.

"I guess it's better than YOU giving me a hug."

As soon as all of her hair had fallen down, Toph felt warmer and the two benders started walking back to the inn. Every five minutes, Aang would take quick glances at Toph as the lights shone on her long, ebony hair.

'It's not the lights that look pretty, Toph. Its you."

* * *

StiTcheD016: Okei I know it was a kinda' a little cliché…but hey hair is a good insulator! (smiles) 


	8. SARDINES

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

SARDINES

* * *

"Toph! Aang! We're a team, we don't need hostility right now!"

Katara tried to talk some sense into the two benders as they engaged themselves in a feisty tug-of war!

"NO! IT MINE!" Toph shouted, pulling in a blanket.

"NO! ITS MINE!" Aang shouted back.

"IT YOUR FAULT YOU BURNED YOUR OWN BLANKET!"

"NO! IT'S NOT!"

"ADMIT IT! YOU SUCK AS A FIREBENDER! NOW GIVE ME THAT BLANKET!

" NO!"

After watching the greatest earthbender and the all mighty Avatar, in a childish argument of 'who gets the last blanket.' Katara took one last chance in bringing peace between the two.

"LooK! The blanket's big enough! We could just cut it in equal-"

"OH! NO SUGARQUEEN! THIS IS ABOUT DOMINACE! GIVE IT UP TWINKLETOES!"

"NO-I-WONT!"

Coming back from the river, Sokka hurriedly ran to the scene and waved his boomerang around in all of the excitement.

"WoooHHHoooo! YeaH! Look at 'em go!"

"Sokka! They're not chickens-pigs!" Katara said, slapping his brother.

"OUCH!"

"What's going on?" Iroh soon came back form the forest with his nephew, curious to the entire ruckus.

"Two kids having a tug of war! Yeah!" Sokka shouted, an ice bag on his head.

"Interesting how children find themselves in…(then goes on and on with some old proverb…)

Zuko chuckled, as his stay with the Gaang started to get interesting. He then walked over to the mouth-foaming Sokka, and smiled evilly,

"'Bet the blind girl wins" Hearing this, Sokka stopped foaming in the mouth, and looked at the firebender.

"Yeah? Well I'm stickin with my boy, Aang!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT! JUST GIVE UP!" Toph shouted, giving in one mighty pull.

"Give it up sis! You're peace making skills has gone real rusty…" Zuko just sweat-dropped, while Sokka laughed.

"Toph, Aang! Please!"

Katara had enough, she quickly took the blanket from their hands, and spread it out. She then wrapped it around the two benders, freezing it in the process, and putting them in a tight sardine-roll, face to face.

"There! The two of you can just share the blanket tonight!" Katara quickly huffed, and stormed out of the scene.

Aang just grinned and blushed as he and Toph's face were just nose to nose.

"You are so dead, Twinkle Toes…"

* * *

"Uhhh!!! Its over?!Booo!!!" Sokka said.

"Shut-up! Pony-tail!" Katara replied, freezing her brother's boomerang. Zuko grinned as he watched the warrior beat up his own hand, trying to free his beloved weapon.

* * *

StiTchED016: Hmmm…just some random thoughts in my head. And…oh yeah! Thanks for the reviews! They're much appreciated! 


	9. BUTTERFLY

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

BUTTERFLY

* * *

A young boy of 17 sat crossed-legged on top of a hill, with a girl in front of him, of the same age.

The girl felt that everything around her had come alive. It was the first time she truly _felt_ a place. She felt the vibrations of the ground, as the grass swayed to the wind, its thin stems still firmly rooted. She also felt the sun's heat on top of her head, indicating it was noon. All elements of the place blended in perfect harmony; it began that the hill was the center of her universe. It calmed her. She was at peace.

The girl closed her eyes, and breathed in the freshness of the countryside, her bangs playfully dancing with the flowing air.

"Give me you hand" The girl did as she was told, and frowned, a little afraid of what was going to happen.

The boy took out something from his back, and had his hands in a loose ball, he then opened it revealing a small butterfly. It was a tiny thing, a yellow-winged one, with an orange interior.

"Here…easy now…" The boy carefully placed his hand beside hers, and allowed the creature to walk up to her.

"What is it?" The girl asked.

"It's a butterfly" The boy smiled at her, and held her hands as the tiny thing walked around her palms.

"Hey! It tickles!" she said playfully. The tiny creature began to circle on her palm.

"Its a butterfly"

"You know I can't see it." The girl said irritated.

"I know. But I also know you can feel it."

Hearing this, the girl quickly looked to where the boy was and smiled softly.

The butterfly quickly felt the girl's hands and flew with the wind.

"Hey…" The boy laughed and looked up the sky, the butterfly's home. "It went away…"

He then felt a hand on his knee and looked at the girl. She had one hand on her heart.

"It never left."

* * *

StitchED016: I kept listening to "Life is like a Boat"-BLEACH closing theme. I had it on playback! Those two seem a little OOC to me, but I thought they would be (a little bit...wink)mature and intimate by age 17, Oh well...by the way, the butterfly is just a Metaphore-like insect. 


	10. BOOZE

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA 

Engaging in booze has some very interesting effect…Evil laugh…

* * *

BOOZE

* * *

In a small pub in Omashu, a warrior, a wise old retired general, a Fire Lord, and a crazy old king sat around a round table engaging in the best fermented Cactus Juice the city had to offer.

"C'mon Aang! Have some!" Sokka said, waving a cup around, spilling some on the boy's orange shirt.

"Uhhmm…I don't think so, Sokka." Aang back away a little as Sokka started to get a little too friendly.

"C'mon you…(hiccup) Sissy…You're practically 18! (hiccup). You know you want (hiccup) to…" The warrior started to get closer to the Avatar, holding the bottle of Cactus Juice up his face. "Have a good time! Look Momo, and Appa are (hiccup) having fun!"

Sokka grinned wildly pointing towards Zuko (Momo) and Iroh (Appa) who sat in a corner, singing out of tune and toasting Cactus Juice every five minutes for the most stupid reasons!

"Two lovers, (hiccup) forbidden from one another. A world (hiccup) divides their people. And a mountain divides them apart! Blah…blah…something...(hiccup)…something…(hiccup)…"

"(hiccup) TO A GOOD TEA CUP!" Iroh exclaimed.

"TO MY INSANE SISTER!" Zuko raised his cup, spilling more juice around.

"TO PRETTY FLOWERS!"

"TO BLUE BIRDS!"

"Hey! I want to join in too!" Sokka quickly stood up, and fell back again laughing like maniac! "TO MOMO and APPA! (hiccup)"

Aang gave Sokka a weird look, and turned to his good friend Bumi, who just kept laughing and snorting. He didn't look that drunk at all, he looked like his normal self.

'At least Bumi's still sane…and he's still laughing…for the past 30 minutes'

"Bumi…you okei?" Aang said, poking his friend.

"SECRET TUNNEL!" Bumi shouted, and started dancing around with the two firebenders! "I'M SO PRETTY WEEE! COME AANG! JOIN ME!"

"TO A RIGHT OF PASSAGE!" Iroh yelled.

"YEAH! TO A RIGHT OF PASSAGE!" Bumi and Zuko then joined in.

"WOOO! WHAT HE SAID! Sokka said while his head was turned up side down. The three men looked at each other evilly and then turned to Aang.

"Aang! Aang! Aang! Aang!" The men around the poor monk chanted.

Aang sweat dropped while backing slowly. He then tugged on to his collar, and swallowed the large lump on his throat.

It was midnight and a young earthbender girl walked along the streets of Omashu, with a flying lemur on her shoulder. Many of the city's lanterns were still lighted, and a few restaurants and teahouses were still open for weary travelers.

"Want to go out for some late night tea, Momo" Toph said, scratching the lemur's ear. Momo quickly rubbed his cheek on the girl's head. Aaahhh…so cute….

"Hey…that tickles…" Momo suddenly sat up and sensed something. "You feel that too?"

Toph frowned and quickly took a fighting stance. She felt the vibrations of a man walking in a zigzag pattern, while singing some song…

"Two Lovers…blah…blah…blah…. One another…then it goes like…. Uhhhmmm…I forgot the lyrics…. TWO LOVERS!"

'Must be some drunkard! Shoot! I hate these guys! They're pond-scrum!" Toph thought as the man started to get closer. On top of her shoulder, Momo squeaked in excitement and quickly flew to the man. "Momo! Hey Bastard give me back my friend!"

She felt the drunken man stop and look up, with Momo on top of his head. The man then smiled and grabbed the lemur and gave him a big, tight, hug.

"Oh! Oma! I can't believe I finally found you" The man exclaimed, giving Momo a kiss on the cheek. The poor lemur tried to struggle from the kisses and bone-crushing hugs.

"Twinkle Toes?" Toph walked over and raised an eyebrow, while placing her hands on her hips. After kissing Momo to death, Aang stopped and looked at the girl in front of him. He smiled and brought Momo up to her face.

"Hey! Toph have you met (hiccup) Oma?"

"Chip!" Momo said quietly, translation? Help!

Toph quickly took Momo off his hands and affectionately held the lemur in her arms like a small teddy-platypus-bear, frowning as Momo went limp and weak.

"LooK at what you've done!" Toph shouted, lowering her head to the Avatar, who was now squatting on the dirt. Aang looked up half-wake and smiled sweetly.

"Hey. You look pretty up close." Aang went in closer and planted a tender kiss on the Blind Bandit's lips. Toph blushed, and her eyes widened. She the broke away and shouted at the boy.

"WHAT! I…I…!!!" Toph backed away, and looked disgusted at the world's greatest Avatar. "DID YOU JUST HIT ON SOME CACATUS JUICE!?"

"Yeah…want some?" Aang grinned, offering a bottle.

"NO! We should get home!" Toph held Momo closer, and started walking.

"WAIT!" Aang shouted and got up to follow her. Toph's whole body shivered as she felt Aang hug her waist, while his head rested on her chest.

"Don't leave me Oma! I'll be good!" Aang then started rubbing his cheek on…well…Toph's front.

"TWINKLE…TOES!!!" Soon the ground started to shake, Toph's eyes glowed an evil yellow and demonic spirits started to gather. You know what happens next….

* * *

StiTcheD: Hahaha!!! Thought about this one during a discussion on Alcohol compounds. Guess Biochem. Has some benefits after all! 


	11. AFTERMATH

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA...sighs

* * *

AFTERMATH

* * *

The war was finally over! He and his friends had finally done it! Part of him still had the sadness that was caused by the numerous casualties, but strangely he felt an overwhelming happiness within him. It was called hope.

So many thoughts raced through his mind. He recalled the past events that had just transpired. As he stepped out of the Fire Nation palace, the young airbender smiled as he watched Katara and Sokka finally reuniting with their father, Hakoda. And Zuko, the apparent heir to the Fire throne, making alliances with the Earth King and the Water Tribe chief.

He also saw many groups all joined together, rejoicing the defeat of the Fire Lord. He saw Haru and his father, the Kyoshi warriors, Longshot, Smellerbee and many other Freedom Fighters, the Water tribe warriors, the rebellion group from Omashu, and so many other faces crying and shouting victory!

Aang ran through the crowd, trying to find Toph. The last time he saw his earthbending _sifu_ was in the middle of the battle, fighting off a battalion of Fire Nation soldiers on komodo dragons. The Avatar quickened his pace by riding on his glider. As he speedily passed through the large crowd, many people cheered his name!

'Wonder where Toph is?' Aang thought.

Towards a hill, the airbender spotted the retired general. He smiled and flew all the way to the area.

'I bet Toph's there!' he thought. He finally reached the spot, and landed behind the old tea-lover.

"Iroh! We did it! We won the war!" Aang raised his hands in the air, and jumped around! "Where's Toph?! I can't wait to tell her!"

He looked around for any sign of the Blind Bandit, while calling out her name.

"Toph! We won! We won! It's finally over!"

Hearing the old man whimper, Aang's eyes rested on him. The firebender was kneeling on the ground, his back facing him. His eyes widened and his mind froze. A horrible thought came up to him. His grip on his glider tightened. Feeling an odd sick sensation, Aang struggled to walk closer.

"Iroh? Where's Toph?"

* * *

sTitchEd016: You never really appreciate someone until their gone. :( 


	12. THE FIRE FESTIVAL

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

THE FIRE FESTIVAL

* * *

Fire works! Fire lanterns! Fire dances! The great city was all draped in red! Each household had some form of decorations from extravagant golden chimes to simple paper flowers. Confetti, streamers, kites, masks, dolls, and ribbons lined every nook and cranny!

The streets were all a buzz in celebration! It was the year's grand Fire Festival! Children ran through the streets carrying small flower-printed lanterns, singing songs and playing games. The older generation too played the same games they played when they were kids, scurrying through booths holding prizes and toys. Some also feasted on glorious food as lines and lines of long tables were spread out with the most mouth-watering and tummy rumbling! Roasted pigs, broiled root crops, hot soups and stews, dumplings, noodles, sweet jellies, cakes, pies, and of course fire flakes!

While some frolicked down the cobblestones with funny masks and friends, others just tried to lie low…or lie high in some cases. Relaxing against the illuminated sky, two shadows basked in them over one of the highest rooftops in the city- the Fire Lord's Palace. One figure peacefully lied on the brick-red tiles with arms over his head, the one on his left hugged her knees and just rested her chin on them.

"This is so cool…" Aang breathed out. His eyes reflected the different lights.

"Yeah…" Toph smiled. Aang looked at the blind girl beside him.

Every thirty minutes, a fire works show would light up the sky with all it's colors. This was the first one, and many oohhh's and aaaahhh's filled the crowd below. Despite the handicapped nature, the happy-go-lucky airbender knew what his _sifu_ meant. While his eyes tuned up to the shooting bright lights above him, Toph on the other hand enjoyed the festival in a different way. As she closed her eyes, she could hear all of the children laughing, clanging instruments from the parade, hungry people stuffing their faces, and the loud booms and bangs from the fireworks. Toph liked how they all came together, it made the city more alive.

Aang too like the festival, but most importantly he liked the company he was sharing with the young earthbender. Strangely, he had been harboring strong feelings for her, but just bought the perfect time to confess. It may take a long time, but moments like these were worth waiting for.

While scanning through the faces down below, Aang spotted a couple and quickly sat up.

"Hey look! Its Katara and Zuko!" Aang exclaimed, pointing.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Toph commented, hearing their laughter.

The two lovers ran towards a romantic-looking park. It was an oval-shaped space filled with flower bushes and trees. Small white lanterns hung around, making the place glisten. Aang watched as the firebender and waterbender stopped running, finally sitting down on the ground hand in hand. He noticed that just like all the other couples in the park, girls leaned on their love's chest, as they would hold them closely. He could even hear their giggles, as they would whisper sweet noting in each other's ear. Butterflies fluttered inside his stomach, imagining him and Toph do the same.

"You know…Katara did invite us to join them…" Aang blushed, pushing his pointer-fingers together.

"Sounds all too mushy to me," Toph said, lying backwards while placing her hands on her stomach. Her eyes were still closed, and just smirked at the thought.

"Mushy?" Aang gave out a small laugh, at her choice of words.

"You know mushy! They'd be all snuggling, hugging, and kissing. Hardly doubt Sugarqueen and Fireboy over there are doing it right now." Toph replied, and true enough the said couple was now sharing a passionate kiss.

"Yeah…" Aang faked a smile, while scratching the back of his head and looking at everything but Toph.

"So…uhmm…wanna go?" Toph looked at the Twinkle Toes, and smiled.

* * *

sTitchEd016: mushy...mushy...mushy...its called the mushy song! dedicated to all taangness and zutaraness!


	13. AN INTERVIEW

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

AN INTERVIEW

* * *

_I find freedom in him._

_I find stability in her._

_When I'm near him, my body wants to take flight._

_When I'm near her, I am in tune with the planet._

_He's bald._

_She's blind._

_With him I'm not the Blind Bandit, I'm not a helpless blind girl, I'm not Lady Bei Fong. I'm just Toph._

_With her I'm not the Avatar, I'm not an orphan, I'm not the last airbender. I'm just Aang._

_In his arms, I'm not blind._

_Beside her, I'm not lost._

_I finally found acceptance._

_I finally found home._

_I like his voice._

_I like her smile._

_I saw him on the ring. (He's weird…)_

_I saw her in a swamp. (She's cute…)_

_He snores at night!_

_She drools in her sleep!_

_He makes my heart do loop-de-loops!_

_She turns my insides-out!_

_He's a wimp! But he's my wimp…_

_She's a slob! But I still love her…_

_He's my harmony,_

_She's my force._

_Air is peaceful._

_Earth is strong._

_Boys are weird!_

_Girls are crazy!_

_He's my student._

_She's my teacher._

_He's my Twinkle Toes._

_She's my Blind Bandit._

_I think it's cute when he falls off his air scooter!_

_I think it's cute when she makes rock angels on the dirt!_

_His destiny could lead to his demise..._

_Her greatest strength is also her greatest weakness..._

_He's hyperactive!_

_She's stubborn!_

_It makes me sick everytime I feel Twinkle Toes' heart race when Sugarqueen's around!_

_I hate looking at Toph, holding on to Sokka's arm, everytime we fly on Appa!_

* * *

sTitchEd016: Well there ya' go!...While I'm off to vacation, take your pick! Pls. review!


	14. AANG'S KISS

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA (:O)

* * *

AANG'S KISS

* * *

Their hands together, fingers intertwined. 

_This was it!_

Her eyes were closed gently. She looked like an angel.

His were wide open, still shocked to what he's about to do.

_Go for it Aang!_

Every nerve of his body was screaming.

His pounding heart drummed like crazy, that it was staring to hurt.

He looked at her face, her head was slightly forward, and her lips ready to receive his.

_Oh…boy!_

He didn't know what to do! Hopefully stuff would just click! All thoughts raced through his mind, as his view of Toph's white, porcelain, skin got closer and closer and closer.

_I hope I get it right! Relax Aang. Center yourself. It's just a kiss. A normal, harmless, kiss…_

_What am I talking about! I'm going to kiss Toph! Toph!_

Closer 

Closer

Closer

A little bit more…

Aang closed his eyes shut and just jumped into the plunge.

Finally his lips touched…

"You missed."

His lips touched something all right, but it wasn't Toph's mouth. More like her left eye. The Airbender peeked a little and looked down, seeing her cheek. The then quickly pulled away, blushing.

I missed! How could I miss? Great Aang! You'll never hear the end of this! I blew it!

Toph took a step backwards and smirked.

"I thought I was the blind one around here," she whispered.

Looking at the lanky 13-year old. Toph held on to his collar, and planted a soft, peck on his left eye.

"Next time, Twinkle Toes."

Leaving, a confused Aang behind, Toph ran into Bei Fong estate dragging her fancy, white dress along.

* * *

sTitchEd016: Wow! I cant believe I was able 2 post this in between Philosophy and Microbio! waaahhh! 


	15. DAUGHTER OF THE SKY

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, the Last Airbender (: P)

* * *

DAUGHTER OF THE SKY

* * *

"Such a kind man," Iroh stated looking at their donator's back, as he wielded his swords around. Leaning back, his nephew didn't think the he was kind at all.

'_More like manipulative and sadistic!'_

It was hard seeing his uncle be humiliated like that. They were royalty, not street beggars. He had not bathed for days, his feet were sore, and he was oh so-

"Good morning sirs…"

Hearing a sweet voice, Zuko looked up from his straw hat. It was a girl leaning down on them, hands behind her, and a sweet smile planted on her face. He felt like a little kid, with some old lady thinking he was a so cute. He hated it.

"Good morning," his uncle replied and returned the smile with one of his own. But on the side it looked more like a desperate wide-eyed-grin, that hoped to get a few copper and (or if lucky) gold coins.

Straightening up, and with the shadows blocking her features, it showed that she was just about Zuko's age, presuming that she was a few inches shorter than the prince.

She also had long, black, hair that reached up to her waist, and she had a porcelain-like color. Looking at her, Zuko suspected that she was a Earth Kingdom citizen, by her attire. Her eyes were a slate-grey color, and something in them was very familiar...something...something...very annoying...

'_Hmph'_ Zuko looked at the side, and bored his moment watching a few turtle-ducks fight over peices of bread. He missed turtle-ducks

"I was wondering, if you gentle men would like some lunch," The girl asked, she then took out from her back three small bowls all stacked together.

'_Donations…'_ Zuko thought.

"Yes we would!" Iroh exclaimed enthusiastically.

"NO!" Zuko shouted." WE DON'T NEED YOUR DONATION! NOR YOUR SYMPATHY!"

Iroh just stared at his nephew in shock, knowing their current situation it was still no excuse for being rude. He then looked at the girl, and was suprised to see no sign of narrowed eyes or a frown from insult. She just stood their, quiet, and just… well… laughed.

"Alright Hothead, then I guess you guys wouldn't mind if I just sit right here" She then squatted on a soft spot of dirt, next to the boy. No mind for cleanliness here. "And I dunno…" Pretending to find the word from the back of her head "…eat?"

Opening the bowl's covers, the scrumptious steam wafted up, filling their nostrils. It was so tempting, that drool started to drip down Iroh's shirt. Food was just right next to him! Food! Glorious food!

'_ Fight it! Fight it! Don't give in' _Zuko thought. Clutching on to his stomach, he centered himself, trying to block out all his senses and thought. Trying hard not to breathe, wisps of steam playfully stickled his nose. _'You're just mocking! Aren't you!"_

"Mmmm…Man, I'm so hungry. Guess with you guys out of the picture, I can just enjoy…"

'_No, just don't…'_

CCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Peaking her right eye, she watched as Zuko blushed, apparently thinking _Damn it! _She just smirked, satisfied.

With all bowls finished, Iroh breathed out a sigh of content. It was a good change to eat a good home cooked meal. Earth Kingdom delicacies weren't so bad. Sure it wasn't the normal spicy dishes they were used to in the palace, but it was really stomach filling.

"Thank you for you kindness!" Iroh thanked and nudged onto his nephew's shoulder.

"Umm…yeah…thanks" The last part was almost like a murmur.

"Sure, no prob!" The girl said cheerfully.

"It's nice to be on the road, you get to meet the most unexpected people. Tell me, child, were is you journey heading?" Iroh asked.

The girl smiled softly and stood up. Opening her bag, she took out a familiar headband and tied her hair in a pony-tail.

"I'm looking for my parents."

* * *

sTitchEd016: So there ya' all go! Due to a shift from the time space continuum or something, Aang and Toph's child come from the future to find her parents. Guess I'll add some stuff here to explain that. I combined Aang's kindness, with Toph's stubbornness and that famous smirk! ( : P )


	16. PLAY WITH ME

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA (:P)

* * *

PLAY WITH ME

* * *

Toph sat on top of Appa. While putting her arms over her head, she chewed on a piece of wheat grass. She leisurely turned it to the right, then to the left and back again. Momo sat next to her, asleep, and his fluffy-ness all curled up in a ball. 

Despite her handicapped nature, her pale green eyes looked up straight to the sky. It was a sunny day, where the sky showed a clean, bright blue and the clouds drifted, passing it's watchers. It was a lazy, lazy, afternoon, with all the day's time to just lie down and possible take a little nap.

A particularly puffy cloud settled over the large bison, shading him and his friends from the sun. Feeling the lack of heat on her skin, Toph blew out her bangs.

"Hi!" a spirited voice called out from behind her.

Aang, a cheerful Airbender, sat near Toph's head leaning over, looking at the Blind Bandit's face. He looked at her curiously, and rested his head on his hand.

"What're you thinking about, Toph?" he asked.

"Stuff" she replied her blank eyes still fixed on the sky.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Toph stuff"

"Oh, coz' you know I was wondering if you wanted to go rock sledding with me."

"Nope"

"Momo can come along." The boy picked up the sleeping lemur in his hands.

"You and Momo can go" Toph turned her back on him, signaling that she had no ounce of interest to whatever Aang suggested.

"Its gonna be fun…" Aang grinned wildly, hoping that she would finally budge.

"As tempting as it sounds, Twinkle Toes. I got better stuff to do."

"No you don't!" he spat. As far as he saw it, Toph was just lazing around, while other members of the team did something productive. Katara was fetching water, Sokka was chopping wood, Zuko was meditating, and Iroh was out collecting herbal plants. This annoyed him.

Hearing Aang's obvious statement, Toph shot up and glared at the poor boy. If only Toph's eyes could kill, Aang would have had his funeral by now and joining his fellow Avatars in the Spirit World.

"What?" she growled.

"Gulp. I mean, yeah, you _do _have better stuff to do."

"That's what I thought."

"C'mon Toph, I just want you to play with me"

"Look Twinkle Toes, I'm not game for playing with you,' Toph stood up, crossing her arms. "And besides, isn't **sledding** a Aang-Katara thing?"

Like a bucket dumped on him, Aang sadly lowered his head. Retreating back to the fire pit, Aang turned his face away from the other members of the team. Toph's truthful statement still lingered in his mind.

'Yeah, but I want it to be a Aang-Toph thing.' He thought.

* * *

sTitchEd016: Hm...just something that was in one of my notebooks. A little sad though. Taang & Kataang in this one! Book 3's coming...:P 


	17. PREVIEW TO THE LANTERN

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar…Mike & Bryan do!

* * *

PREVIEW TO _THE LANTERN_

* * *

"WAKE UP TWINKLE TOES!" Toph shouted, bursting through the poor boy's room. She absolutely loved her job: D

"WHO THE WHAT NOW? THE SKY'S FALLING?" Aang shut up from his futon. After experiencing a most wonderful dream about flying in the mountains, Aang stared to say things that probably sounded stupid to the Earth girl.

"Nope not really," Toph said coolly, leaning on the souji door's side.

"TOPH!" Aang pulled his blanket closer. "I'M NOT DECENT!"

True enough, Aang liked to sleep in his underwear.

"Yeah. I can _so_ see you naked"

"Oh. Sorry" The boy's face boiled up with embarrassment.

"Hi Toph." Looking to her side, Toph heard a shy squeak. A small boy, around the age of 6, peaked from the side, with a blush on his face. His name was Shin.

"Hey shrimp cake" Toph said, looking down on him. Shin measured up to her waist.

Sporting the same arrows and the shaved head, Shin was a mini-Aang in oversized orange pj's and Mr. Snuckles (his stuffed baby bison). Compared to the happy-go-luck and hyperactive original, Shin was a timid boy who had harbored a cute crush on the blind Earthbender.

"I…I…got something for you" Shin fiddled with his loose sleeves and produced from them a tiny daisy. He handed her the flower and flashed her a 'I'm in love with you Toph! Will you marry me?' grin.

"Uh…thanks" Toph not so gladly took the gift which made the love-struck boy squeal in delight. Shin gladly scrambled back to his room and did a hop-skip in the process.

"AH! YOU TWO MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE!" Aang gushed.

"And when we grow up we'll get married and have lots and lots of babies together! Yeah right!" Toph put on a sugary sweet voice as she marched over to his side. "Get dressed. I need someone to listen to my problems."

As revenge, Toph kicked onto Aang's butt giving her more space to lie on.

"Ow!" Aang screeched, massaging his tuckus.

Toph lay peacefully, bringing her arms over her head, and twirling the flower between her fingers.

* * *

STitchE016: its a preview to a new story, entitled The Lantern, this is what I completed so far. 


	18. DEFINETLY TOPH

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA…well…yeah…

Ages: Aang-17 and Toph-16

* * *

DEFINETLY TOPH

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the city of Bah Sing Se, as the dynamic duo of Aang and Toph, paid a visit to the Earth King, helping him restore the nation. Typical Avatar business, as the sarcastic earthbender would often say.

After breakfast, Aang decided to visit his animal friends at the zoo before they left for their next destination. While petting a rabiroo's head, he wondered where his earthbending teacher was. He hasn't seen her since he woke up.

"Alright Twinkle Toes, Let's go!" He heard a female voice behind him. Definitely Toph.

"Toph, where have you been all-" Aang turned around and his jaw just dropped. "Woah."

The usual rough, earth-stained, tomboy stood before Aang all glamorous. Normally pale, her cheeks and lips held a shade of peach. All of her ebony locks flowed down to her waist and the bangs that constantly covered her face were pulled to the side with a lotus clip.

"Fancy Lady Day Spa" Toph stated plainly.

"Toph…you look…" Aang tried to find that word at the back of his head.

"Girly? I know."

"Wait! Are you trying to impress me?" Aang said, with narrowed yes beaming with mischief.

"Please! Twinkle Toes! Like I need to impress anybody..." Toph crossed her arms and pouted like a kid.

"Aaahhh…she looks just like a 3 year old" Aang cooed her, petting her head. Time surely played on them, as the once scrawny airbender now towered over his sifu by several inches. This really ticked off Toph, and pushed away his arm. She still believed she was still stronger.

"Do that again and…" As her lips continued to pout, she quickly bit her lower lip. "Vd Fngs vl hfen…" That actually sounded better with _bad things will happen._

"Hehehe…but you know." Aang rubbed his chin. He then took out a handkerchief and damped it a little with some waterbending.

"Don't move" he instructed.

Shivers ran through Toph's spine, as she felt Aang's hand cup her chin. Her eyes widened a little as something cold and wet touched her face. Aang was obviously trying to wipe away her make-up. He slowly traced her features, starting with her cheeks, then her eyelids, and finally her lips. Toph's face warmed intensely, as Twinkle Toes' hand would accidentally brush on her skin.

With all the powder gone, only her porcelain color showed. Aang then crouched down to the ground and took some dirt. He then spread a little bit on her cheek.

"There! I like you better that way!"

Satisfied with his work, Aang leaned over and gave a small kiss on Toph's clean cheek. He then rode on his air-scooter, and flied off, leaving the Blind Bandit dumbfounded. Toph touched where Aang's lips were just awhile ago and smiled.

"He likes me better this way…reminder to self, don't wear make-up."

* * *

sTitchED016: Hey! I remember this one! I actually wrote this at exactly 5:00 a.m. when the sun was just over the horizon, & layed on my bed upside-down! It was summer that time...Although Icant rememberwhy I didn't sleep that night?Hhhmmm... ;) 


	19. PLUSHIE1

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA (:P)

* * *

PLUSHIE

* * *

While sitting on her bed, a little girl waved a wheat grass around, making a flying lemur run after it. She found it amusing, how Momo, leaped back and forth and how his tiny paws patted on the hard floor. This sent her small, thin, vibrations that somehow tickled her feet. On the other side of her fancy door, was a tall man who knocked on it. This disrupted her play time. Tapping her foot, she sensed that it was a guard.

"Come in" she said.

"Ms. Bei Fong, King Bumi, requests your presence in the foyer" the man said. For a built man, he had a calm, and reassuring voice.

"Tell him, I'm too busy" she said, turning back her attention to Momo.

"He says it is important"

"Come on Momo, catch it! Catch it!" she giggled, apparently not listening to the guard.

"King Bumi, said that he has a special gift for you, Ms. Bei Fong"

"A gift?" The guard finally caught the girl's attention. Stopping to face the man, Momo finally got a hold of his wheat grass.

"Hmmm…I'll be down in a sec."

Walking down the halls of the palace, Toph wondered what the crazy king's present was. She recalled, Aang receiving a sock from Bumi, last time they had visited. Now most people wore a pair of them, but the king insisted on just wearing one. _He is the mad genius,_ Aang had said to her.

'Whatever it is, it's bound to be something weird' she thought.

The girl walked to the foyer, where the King sat on a bench out on the sunshine. That day he chose to wear his purple robes, but added an exceptional array of feathers to his crown. In his hands was a box wrapped in green paper, and a large yellow bow that was perched on top. That man loved his decorations.

"Hey Bumi, watsup?" Toph greeted and sat next to him. Despite the large age difference, Toph still spoke to the king, as if he were his 12-year old self.

"Good morning Toph, I have a gift for you" Bumi smiled wildly and shoved a box to her hands.

"Um. Thanks. What's the occasion? It's not my birthday." Toph began to tear on the gift's ribbon.

"I know. Think of it as a 'welcome to Omashu' gift."

'If it's a sock. Twinkle Toes will finally have a pair of them.' Toph thought.

With all of the paper, shredded, Toph opened on the lid, and felt something soft. She tried to give it a light poke, and it squeaked!

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"It's a doll!" And then began Bumi's fit of snorting laughter.

"A doll? Great…"

Toph raised an eyebrow. As a child she wasn't very fond of dolls, heck, she was practically a living, breathing doll herself. That was how her parents saw her. But despite her lack for enthusiasm for them, her father always insisted on giving her one each year, thinking it might keep his precious lotus company. Boy was he wrong!

"Yes! An Aang doll!" Bumi exclaimed and took the toy from its box.

True enough, it was a plush toy-replica of the spirited Airbender. It had black-dotted eyes, pink cherry blossom cheeks, and a small smile. He still sported his normal orange airbending clothes and his bright blue tattoos. Aang doll was very soft, and perfect for cuddling. Bumi continued to explain the mechanics of his gift.

"And look if you hug it real tight it, it talks!"

"_**Love you, Toph!"**_

Bumi could've sworn that Toph's left eye kept on twitching.

* * *

_Days later…_

"Aang! C'mon! We gotta go!" Sokka called out. For half of the trip, it was the Avatar's turn to steer.

"Coming!" Aang answered. Turning back to his old friend he gave him a good old bear hug. "Bye Bumi. Thanks for welcoming us back here at Omashu."

"It is my pleasure, Aang. And I hope you enjoyed your gifts?"

"Um. Yeah! Thanks! My feet won't be cold at night." Aang said, rubbing the back of his head.

King Bumi finally decided that two socks were better than one. The only problem was that the first one was orange, and the second one was pink. Either way, Aang appreciated it.

"And Katara and Sokka love theirs too!" Aang chimed. Little did the monk know,that the Water tribe sibling's had found the gifts rather strange. For Katara, a canoe oar, and for Sokka, a chicken.

"But I didn't know what Toph got?" Aang said.

"Oh you'll know soon enough," Bumi said and with that he waved goodbye to the Airbender, and his friends. 

* * *

Covering half of their route, Sokka and Aang switched turns. Giving the sarcastic boy the reins, Aang leaped up from Appa's head and unto the saddle's side.

"So what did Bumi get you, Toph?" Katara asked. She sat down next to the earthbender, and petted the chicken. Soon that bird's gonna be dinner!

Remembering the crazy king's gift, a cold wave ran through the girl's face. Many nights had the plush doll, mysteriously find its way in the sleeping Toph's bed, and would position himself, comfortably in the Earth child's arms. She practically woke up the entire city of Omashu, in screams, when it first happened. Before they had left, she encased the little doll in a rock and stuffed it under her bed.

'No way that little freak, can get out of that one,' Toph snickered at her idea, although, Katara found it weird that her friend was laughing without anything funny to laugh at.

"Toph?" she asked.

" A headband!" Toph lied. "I'm wearing it right how"

"Strange. It's not normal for Bumi, to give such…um…normal gifts." Katara pondered.

"What's not normal?" Aang asked. Taking his place next to his Earthbending teacher, and in the process also accidentally sitting on her bag.

"_**Love you Toph!"**_

"What?" Katara shot at Aang. She was shocked. She never knew that the Airbender had feelings for Toph. It was _his_ voice all right!

"I didn't say that!" Aang explained. He quickly faced Katara who had her mouth agape, and to Toph who had cheeks flaring red.

"HAHAHA! AANG AND TOPH SITTIN IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sokka chanted. Holding up Appa's reigns, he danced around with Momo.

'Gods. Please take me away!' Toph thought, hiding her head under her shirt.

* * *

sTitchEd016: WaaaaHHHhhh! Beware of the EviL Aang PlushiE! LOL! I drew Toph hugging a cute Aang plushie on my sketchpad once, but sadly i cant upload it on DA, since my scanner is on the fritZ! Curse u scannEr! Anywho, I'm planning on making a extension one-shot for this one:O


	20. PLUSHIE2

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA (:P). please read the first part of the story, it gets confusing if you dont.

* * *

PLUSHIE.2

* * *

As soon as Toph got to solid earth, she earthbent the young Avatar to a nearby tree and stomped her way out of camp.

"Wait! Toph! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Aang called, Airbending his way down from the tree. The angry Earthbender ignored his voice, and disappeared into the woods.

"Congratulations champ, you just got the angry chick going all googly eyes on you," Sokka said empathetically, giving Aang a pat on the back.

"Yeah" Aang said down hearted.

"Aang you should go talk to her. Are you alright?" Katara said.

"Its okay Katara, I'm gonna find Toph" Aang trudged on to the same path. Katara watched as the young Airbender downed a confused look on his face.

"Poor Aang" she whispered.

"Poor Toph" Sokka said and Katara shot him a nasty look. "What! She's the one who has to deal with the creepy doll!"

* * *

Not too far from camp, Toph found a small stream lined with pebbles. She picked a couple of the tiny rocks and threw them across the water. She never quiet got the hang of skipping pebbles the way Aang once showed her, but she still liked listening to the splashes.

"Stupid Aang doll!" she muttered, remembering her goofy friend.

Out of her pocket, she took Bumi's gift. After Aang found out what made the doll-like noise from her bag, Toph quickly snatched it from his hand and stuffed it hurriedly in her pocket.

"Bye doll" She said.

Taking the doll in one hand, she scrunched up the plushy in a tight, fisted hand

"_Love you Toph_!" it squeaked, its head practically smooshed in Toph's palm.

"Yeah, whatever" she said.

As she was ready to earthbend it somewhere far, far, away…

"Um. Toph," someone said behind her.

Surprised, instead of sending the doll along with a wave of dirt, Toph just threw it 2 meters away from her into a shallow part of the water. She then turned around and glared.

"Stop sneaking up on me! Twinkle Toes!" she yelled, a small pulse throbbing in her temple.

"Sorry about that," he said, trying to remain optimistic. "So…what were you doing?"

"Nothing!" Toph crossed her arms.

Aang saw the plushy floating static on top of the water and walked past Toph to get it. 

"Um, you dropped your doll" he said.

'Man! That sounded weird" she thought. Turning her back on him, she just kept silent.

"Yeah…well. Toph, I didn't know it was a secret and it was an accident sitting on…"he paused for a moment and looked at the wet doll. "Little Aang, and I'm sorry"

"Yeah! You should be sorry! This is all your fault!"

Aang tried to open his mouth but nothing came out.

"Scratch that! Its all Bumi's fault!"

'Note to self: send Bumi a Sabertooth Moose lion for his birthday…Shoot! I forgot he likes man eating animals!' Toph thought.

"Bumi? Is that his present?" Aang tried hard not to laugh.

"Shut up!" Toph joked, punching his arm.

"Ow!"

"Look Aang. This is all some crazy joke that Bumi set up. I dunno if that thing!" she pointed sharply at the wet dangling doll. "Has given you any ideas, but I'm not sure I like you that way"

"You don't?" Aang said sadly. "Cause…"

Handing her the plushy, he brought something from his back, that Toph quickly sensed was a clump of earth.

"It's a Toph doll. I made it. It isn't as soft or cuddly, and it doesn't squeak or talk either, but I hope you like it. It'll keep little Aang company. If you know, you still want him…"

Toph's eyes widened on what he said. She took the miniature Blind Bandit and stroked it. It was just like her, he even got her headband puff balls right. Facing him, she awarded him with one of her warm smiles.

"Thanks Aang"

She inched closer and gave him a small peck on the cheek. All of the blood rushed to the Airbender's cheeks and he grinned.

"Your welcome!"

Both benders walked side by side and went back to camp.

"You know Sokka thought it looked like a mud monster," Aang said.

"He said that did he?" Toph replied, giving him an evil smirk.

* * *

sTitchEd016: And from the grave I rise! Muahahaha! Beware of my keyboard typewriting powers!(prone to typos, hehehe) I'm so happy to be back! This is my first one-shot in many, many, many months and there a few more coming!This one kind of got a little too mushy by the end, I dunno, you readers decide. R&R!


	21. MY FATHER1

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA (:P) Lookie, I'm starting a mini series, mostly narrated by Aang & Toph's daughter.

* * *

MY FATHER- FOOTSTEPS

* * *

**_Mama said that I can throw big rocks like her, but I always had something special. I had light and airy footsteps that no Earthbender had. She once called them Airbending feet._**

"_Look mama!" a little girl called._

_Toph sat under the large tree outside their house, cradling her son in her arms. Toph Bei Fong and Avatar Aang __had two children. 4-year old, Hazumi and 1 year old, Tetsu._

"_I'm watching__, baby!" she replied._

_She took her stance and prepared herself. She then breathed in and out once and in__ a swift motion, she thrusted her arms strongly outward. Mimicking the girl's movements, the small rock was thrown a few meters away hitting Appa's leg. It didn't hurt him, but he grunted as a response. Momo flew up in surprise, and screeched. _

_Toph's eyes widened at what her daughter had accomplished. She ran to her and scooped her up in a tight embrace._

"_I'm earthbender__ Mama! I'm earthbender!"_

"_Yes you are! I'm so proud of you!"_

_Toph twirled her around once and kissed her daughter's cheek repeatedly.Hazumi found it fun and giggled. Her mother then put her down, and she ran towards Momo. Toph's eyes softened and she smiled._

"_She's an Earthb__ender, Twinkle Toes," she whispered happily._

_Hazumithen picked upMomo by his paws, spreading his __wings and they both danced. That was when Toph noticed her little girl's footsteps. They were so light, so soft, as if they hardly touch the ground. _

sTitchEd016: Hold up! Where's Aang!? oH no! What Have i done to him in this story!? have to tune in to find out...Hazumi means Spring and Tetsu means peace. :D


	22. JELOUS

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA (:P)

* * *

JEALOUS

* * *

Toph watched the flame that had began to die down. She took a few sticks of wood and threw them on the fire pit. Taking two spark rocks she rubbed them together, setting the sticks ablaze. It was really late, but it was her turn to watch. The young earthbender brought her knees to her chin, and rested her head on them while hugging her self. 

She sighed and listened to the crickets and bats.

In all of the sounds she heard someone stir. Placing a hand the ground, she sensed everyone's vibrations. Katara was in one corner breathing steadily, while Sokka was in prone position, muttering in his sleep. She also sensed a blind spot near his mouth, which she quickly picked up as spit. 

"That only leaves Twinkle Toes," she frowned.

Chills quickly ran through her spine, as something warm held on to her arm. She "looked" to her side, and the vibrations initially registered to her as…

'Twinkle Toes…" she grunted.

Aang held on to her hand, like a pillow. Toph couldn't help but blush, as the Airbender began to rub her hand on his cheek.

"A…a…Aang…" she tried to say.

"Katara…" Aang mumbled in his sleep.

Toph's eyebrows furrowed as she faced the fire pit.

"Stupid Katara," she muttered back, as Aang continued to hold unto her hand.

* * *

sTitched016: I thought about this one, while trying to fall asleep, but it just called to me..."Write me...Write me..." and so I quickly opened my notebook and typed away! 


	23. MY FATHER2

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA (:P)

* * *

MY FATHER- THE AVATAR

* * *

**_Mama said that papa was a great man, and that she was married to a very powerful bender._**

_It was a beautiful morning in the streets of Omashu, and Toph had taken her daughter with her to the market. _

_As the__y walked hand in hand, Hazumi's eyes beamed in awe at all the things she saw. Both girls stopped in one stall where they sold plums. As the two adults talked, another thing called the little girl's attention._

_Not too__ far from where they both stood, two women were chatting on about something. One woman was very plump and held cabbages in her basket. The other was aged and thin, carrying a chicken._

"_Has the Avatar returned?_

"_I__'ve heard he hasn't"_

"_Poor family, they must really miss him,"_

"_If anything, he could be just in battle somewhere in the Fire Nation_

"_True. There have been quiet an amount of rebe__llions"_

"_Or he could be_

"_Shush! __Don't you think that way"_

"_Hazumi! come now!__Snapping from her concentration, Hazumi followed her mother and walked in the same pace. She looked back at the two women, who were still __busy in their conversation._

"_Mama,__" she looked up to her mother._

"_Hm?_

"_Who__ is the Ava…Ava…" Hazumi still couldn't articulate words well. "Avataw?"_

_Toph paused, and looked at her daughter in a blank expression. She then regained her composure and continued walking._

"_Now, why do you ask?"_

"_Those two ladi__es were talking about the Avataw"_

"_Were you eavesdropping, my little fox?" Toph said, picking up her child and tickling her nose. Hazumi giggled and cupped her hands around her ears. _

"_No, I can hear really good! Tell me mama! __Who's the Avataw?"_

"_The Avatar, my love is the master of all elements. He can bend water, earth, fire, and air_

"_Wow! All of them mama?"_

"_Yes, all of them, he__'s a very powerful bender"_

"_Like the Boulder?! Gggrrrr!" __Toph laughed at the way her daughter grunted and flexed her tiny arms._

"_No, the Avatar is way stronger" she paused and smiled "He brings balance to nature and peace to the four nations"_

"_Wow…" Hazumi yawned and rested her little head on her mother's shoulders._

"_Mama? Can we go visit the Avataw?__" she said, drowsily._

"_No, __I'm afraid we can't visit him today" Toph faced the ground sadly, bringing her bangs over her eyes._

"_Why?__" was the last word, as the 4 year old drifted to sleep._

"_We just can't, baby"_

_Toph moved the bangs on her daughter's head, kissed her temple, and continued walking. 

* * *

_

sTitchEd016: I'm working on tragedies, that's all i'm saying...


End file.
